Tidak Beres
by Arlene Shiranui
Summary: Hanya cerita ringan tidak beres tentang Uchiha Itachi dan keluarga di masa kecilnya. Enjoy!


**Fanfic pertama saya untuk fandom di luar Harry Potter. ****Gomen ya, kalo aneh dan gak jelas dan OOC. Kenal Naruto juga baru kok.. Judulnya aneh ya? Maklumlah, paling gak bakat ngasih judul sih. Dan… jangan dimasu****kin hati ya, kalo ada yang menyinggung. Fanfic ini hanyalah keiseng****an saya belaka. hidup iseng!**

**Untuk Dee-nee chan, ****sahabat, kakak dan sesama penggemar baru Naruto. **

**Disclaimer : Naruto dan segala isinya milik Masashi Kishimoto (bener gak sih namanya?) dan jelas bukan milik saya. **

* * *

**---------------------------- **

**TIDAK BERES**

** ----------------------------------------**

Suara langah kaki ribut memenuhi lorong kediaman keluarga Uchiha sore itu.

"Ibu!" teriak seorang anak laki-laki kecil yang kira-kira berusia lima tahun pada ibunya setelah menggeser pintu dapur dengan tidak sabar.

Uchiha Mikoto, yang saat itu sedang sibuk menyiapkan makan malam, menoleh. Sedikit terkejut oleh suara keras putranya.

"Itachi," katanya dengan nada menegur. "Sudah pulang? Ibu tidak dengar kau datang."

Itachi mengabaikannya. Ia melempar tas-nya ke sudut lalu mendekati ibunya, matanya terpacang pada perut ibunya yang membuncit. "Belum keluar ya?" tanyanya. Wajahnya tampak kecewa.

Mikoto tersenyum. Ia mencuci tangannya di wastafel, mengeringkannya dengan serbet, sebelum berlutut sehingga wajah anaknya hanya sedikit lebih tinggi dari wajahnya. "Tentu saja belum, Nak. Perlu wakt—"

"Kata Ibu sebentar lagi," sela Itachi cemberut.

"Iya, Itachi-kun. Tapi—"

"Ah, Ibu tidak beres," Itachi menggerundel, mengerucutkan bibirnya. Lengan kecilnya terlipat di dada.

Mikoto tertawa kecil seraya membelai rambut hitam anaknya penuh sayang. Sudah beberapa hari ini tampaknya Itachi semakin tidak sabar menunggu kelahiran adik barunya. Setiap hari, setiap pulang dari akademi, dia selalu saja bertanya apakah sudah keluar—lahir?

"Baiklah. Baiklah..." Mikoto berkata sabar. "Nanti kalau adikmu lahir, kau yang pertama kali tahu, ya..."

"Benar?" mata gelap Itachi berbinar-binar. "Jangan biarkan dia keluar dulu sebelum aku datang, ya!" ia menunjuk perut ibunya.

"Baik," Mikoto tersenyum. Sekali lagi membelai kepala Itachi. "Sekarang kau mandi dulu. Setelah itu kita makan. Ibu sudah masak makanan kesukaanmu."

Itachi menurut. Ia menyambar tasnya kemudian berlari bergedebukan ke kamarnya.

---

Beberapa hari kemudian di rumah sakit...

"Itachi, kau tidak boleh masuk!" Fugaku memegangi lengan anaknya kuat-kuat di depan ruang bersalin.

Itachi memandangi ayahnya dengan sebal. "Tapi aku mau lihat, Ayah!" teriaknya. Mengundang beberapa kepala yang kebetulan sedang lewat menoleh ke arah mereka dan terkikik.

"Tidak boleh!" sahut Fugaku galak. Bagaimanapun dia cemas juga menunggu kelahiran anak keduanya. Dan tingkah Itachi membuatnya semakin uring-uringan.

Itachi memelototi ayahnya dan dengan bandel berusaha menyentakkan pegangan ayahnya dari lengannya. "Ayah, aku mau lihat! Aku mau lihat!" jeritnya keras kepala.

"Diam!" bentak sang ayah.

Dan setelah berkutat selama beberapa menit, Fugaku akhirnya mengangkat Itachi dalam gendongannya untuk mencegah anaknya itu mendobrak pintu ruang bersalin. Kemudian terdengar suara teriakan dari dalam.

"Ayah, Ibu berteriak."

"Aku tahu."

Fugaku mulai berjalan mondar-mandir saking cemasnya dengan Itachi masih dalam gendongannya, menggerutu.

"Ada yang tidak beres dengan Ayah. Ibu berteriak, tapi Ayah diam saja."

"Diamlah, Itachi."

Itachi memberengut, membelalak memandang ayahnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"Ayah, jangan mondar-mandir terus. Aku pusing..."

Fugaku tidak menanggapi. Teriakan masih terdengar samar-samar dari dalam ruang bersalin.

"Ayah tidak beres..."

"DIAM!" raung Fugaku.

---

Itachi masih memandangi buntalan berisi bayi tampan di pelukan ibunya selama beberapa menit. Mengagumi jari-jarinya yang mungil, sejumput rambut hitamnya yang mencuat di kepalanya dan mata hitamnya yang besar.

"Dia tampan kan, Itachi-kun?" tanya Ibunya seraya tersenyum. Wajahnya masih tampak pucat lelah, tapi pancaran kebahagiaan tergambar dengan jelas di mata yang diwariskannya pada putra kedua yang baru dilahirkannya itu.

Itachi tidak mengindahkan ibunya, masih terpaku pada makhluk mungil yang sekarang sibuk menggerak-gerakkan tangan yang kecil ke arahnya.

"Dia mirip sekali denganmu, Mikoto," Fugaku berkata lebut pada istrinya seraya tersenyum bahagia. "Sasuke mirip sekali denganmu."

"Sasuke?" sambar Itachi sambil memandang ayahnya. "Sejak kapan namanya jadi Sasuke? Kukira namanya 'bayi'?"

Mikoto tertawa. "Dia memang bayi, Itachi-kun. Tapi kami memberinya nama 'Sasuke', seperti kami menamaimu 'Itachi'. Kau suka nama itu?"

Itachi hanya mengangkat bahu, sebelum perhatiannya tercurah sepenuhnya lagi pada adik barunya. Kali ini matanya jatuh pada pergelangan tangan Sasuke.

"Ada yang tidak beres dengan rumah sakit ini, Ibu. Masa mereka memasang lebel harga pada Sasuke. Lihat!" Itachi menunjuk semacam gelang plastik bertuliskan kode nama di pergelangan tangan adiknya.

Mikoto tertawa lagi. Ada otot yang berkedut di ujung-ujung bibir Fugaku.

---

Beberapa bulan kemudian...

"I... ta... chi..." Itachi berkata, pelan dan jelas, sambil membungkuk atas di boks bayi Sasuke.

Bayi Sasuke mengerjap memandang kakaknya dengan bingung sebelum menjerit tertawa, menggerak-gerakkan tinju kecilnya pada kakaknya. "Da... da..."

Itachi menggerundel sebal. "Namaku Itachi, bukan 'Dada', Chibi!"

"Dada... dada..." Sasuke menjerit gembira dari dalam boksnya.

Itachi menghela napas. "Baiklah, Sasuke. Sekarang ikuti aku. I..."

"Da..."

"Ta..."

"Da..."

"Chi..."

"Dada!" Sasuke menjerit tertawa lagi melihat ekspresi kakaknya, meskipun dia masih belum mengerti.

"Aaargh!" Itachi menjerit frustasi.

"Ada apa, Itachi-kun? Kenapa teriak-teriak?" Ibunya baru saja muncul dari pintu. Dia memandang putra sulungnya keheranan.

"Ibu!" Itachi melopat turun dari bangku yang dinaikinya supaya bisa membungkuk di atas boks adiknya dan mendekati ibunya. "Kurasa aku mau ganti nama saja."

"Kenapa?"

"Sasuke tidak bisa memanggil 'Itachi', padahal dia sudah bisa bilang 'mama' dan 'papa'. Tapi dia tidak bisa memanggil namaku. Dia terus saja ngomong 'dada' padaku. Aku mau ganti nama jadi Uchiha Dada saja!"

Ibunya mengerjap, kemudian tertawa kecil. Wanita itu berlutut di depan anaknya yang bertampang masam itu dan berkata sabar, "Sasuke memang belum bisa, Nak…"

Itachi mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Ada yang tidak beres dengan namaku, Bu!"

"Tentu saja namamu beres, Itachi-kun. Ayahmu memberikannya khusus untukmu. Nama itu istimewa."

"Kalau begitu ada yang tidak beres dengan ayah. Kenapa memberi nama yang sulit dilafalkan…"

Mikoto menghela napas, geli. Kemudian memberi Itachi ciuman gemas di pipi. "Ayahmu, namamu, semuanya baik-baik saja, Itachi-kun. Tidak ada yang tidak beres," dia berkata lembut. "Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita ke halaman belakang. Berlatih melempar shuriken? Shisui sudah menunggumu."

"Baik!" Itachi langsung melesat keluar kamar menuju halaman belakang rumahnya untuk berlatih shuriken bersama Shisui yang sudah menunggunya.

Mikoto menggelengkan kepala seraya tersenyum. Lalu dia mendekati boks Sasuke, menggendonnya dan membawanya ke halaman belakang bersamanya untuk menonton Itachi berlatih.

"Nah, Sasuke-kun," Mikoto berkata lembut di telinga putra bungsunya ketika mereka sudah sampai di tempat Itachi berlatih. "Lihat, Itachi-niisan sedang berlatih…"

Sasuke melonjak-lonjak bersemangat di buaian ibunya, tinjunya bergerak-gerak ke punggung kakaknya sambil tertawa.

"I… da.. ji.. niichan…" tawa Sasuke.

Itachi yang sedang melempar shuriken yang-entah-keberapa menoleh. Rupanya dia mendengar suara Sasuke barusan.

"Apa?!" shurikennya terlupakan ketika dia melompat berlari mendekati ibunya. Matanya melebar menatap Sasuke yang masih tertawa-tawa gembira. "Kau bilang apa barusan, Chibi?"

"Dia barusan memanggil namamu, Itachi-kun," ibunya berkata sambil tersenyum.

"Benar?" cengirannya melebar. "Coba ulangi lagi, Sasuke. Aku mau dengar."

Sasuke mengerjap memandang kakaknya, mulutnya terbuka. "Dada! Dada!" jeritnya sambil melonjak-lonjak girang yang dengan efektif menyapu cengiran dari wajah Itachi.

Itachi memberengut marah, "Baik. Kalau kau tidak mau menunjukkan kemampuan rahasia barumu, Sasuke!" dia berbalik lagi, menyambar shuriken dari tanah dan melemparnya. "Adik tidak beres!"

Itachi melempar shurikennya dan semuanya tepat sasaran. Tidak heran dia dijuluki jenius cilik. Mikoto tersenyum bangga. Tapi kemudian satu shuriken meleset dan nyaris mengenai Shisui.

"Shuriken itu juga tidak beres," gerutu Itachi.

"Dasar!" Shisui tergelak.

Mikoto menggelengkan kepala.

---

"Itachi-kun, coba kau lihat Sasuke. Dia sudah bangun belum?" Mikoto berkata pada putra sulungnya sementara dia sibuk menyiapkan makan malam.

Itachi menghela napas. "Suruh saja ay—" dia langsung berhenti ketika menangkap pandangan ayahnya. "Hai hai..."

Itachi melompat berdiri dan segera melesat keluar ruangan, berlari berisik menuju kamar adiknya sehingga menimbulkan suara bergedebukan di sepanjang koridor.

"Itachi selalu berisik kalau menyangkut adiknya," kata Fugaku sambil menghirup teh hijaunya.

Istrinya tersenyum lembut, "Berarti dia sangat menyayangi adiknya, bukan?" dia menaruk piring lauk ke meja.

"Hn," suaminya mengangguk setuju.

Sunyi beberapa saat sementara Mikoto mengatur meja makan.

"IBU!! SASUKE MASIH TIDUR!!!"

Teriakan keras Itachi dari kamar Sasuke membuat kedua orangtuanya terlonjak kaget. Fugaku nyaris saja menumpahkan tehnya ke bagian depan pakaiannya saking kagetnya. "Astaga!"

Beberapa detik kemudian langsung terjadi hiruk pikuk ketika Sasuke mulai menjerit menangis. Suara tangisnya yang semakin lama semakin keras ditimpali teriakan kakaknya yang menyuruhnya diam. Tidak heran kalau keributan itu terdengar sampai ke seluruh kompleks Uchiha.

"IBU!! SEKARANG SASUKE SUDAH BANGUN!!!" Itachi meraung.

Mikoto buru-buru meletakkan piring yang dipegangnya ke meja. Baru saja dia akan meninggalkan ruangan itu menuju kamar putra bungsunya ketika didengarnya suaminya berkata pelan, "Sepertinya ada yang tidak beres dengan anak itu."

Jelas sudah dari mana Itachi mendapatkan kebiasaan itu, kan?

---------------------------

**Selesai...**

**----------------------- **

* * *

** Aaargh!****Fanfic gak beres! (sesuai judulnya). Bener-bener gak beres... berantakan banget. huhu... memandang iri pada fanfic-fanfic Naruto lain yang keren-keren**

**Yang berminat untuk memberi review atau komentar atau apalah namanya, silakan. Dan terimakasih sebelumnya, sangat berarti buat saya. Buat yang hanya berminat membaca saja, Arigatou juga, ya...**

**Mm... kalo ada yang salah ketik, berarti keyboard saya yang gak beres. sigh**


End file.
